


With The Territory

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Futility.</p>
    </blockquote>





	With The Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Futility.

Olivia splashed water on her face to mask her tear tracks using her tongue she felt an abrasion at the side of her mouth, noticing a small gap where a tooth once sat. “Bastard,” she complained into the mirror.

“Liv, honey, Elliot told me what happened. Are you okay?”

Olivia smiled at Alex. “I’m fine honey, really but I do need a dentist.”

Alex leant against the sink slipping her arms around Olivia’s waist pulling her closer. “Tell me where it hurts,” Alex said as her lips traced along Olivia’s jaw line.

“Inside my mouth, I’ve lost a tooth.” Olivia briefly diverted her gaze “I can’t believe that sonofabitch socked me.”

Alex gently kissed Olivia on the lips, carefully probing her lovers injury with her tongue. A knock on the door interrupted their moment, forcing them to retreat. “We’ll finish this later honey,” Alex promised. 

“Olivia, Alex we’re ready,” Don bellowed through the partially ajar door. “We’ll be out in a minute,” Olivia hollered.


End file.
